Dark Secrets
by Kiri-Hinomiko
Summary: most of the yyh characters will apear in the second chapter, except Botan. two OC's into in 1st ch; it may be a bit hard to follow. please reveiw and tell me if it was easyhard to follow. don't really know the plot, so no summary, spur of the moment story


Hi there! This is kiri-chan and Adam-kun! Yup, new story, and this time it's got only two extra characters that are mine, but they are the only things I own, other than the story's plot! *sweats* there, I finally said it, the disclaimer..  
  
So anyways, I guess the first chapter I can use to help you to get to know Elizabeth a bit better (you don't know her at all.oh well.). Oh and Adam- kun told me to tell you this, HE owns Elizabeth, and I own Mary.  
  
Another thing I must tell you is this: Elizabeth WAS in fact a character thought up by Adam-kun, but she and I look and act shockingly alike... and so I think I will let you make your own guesses at her personality and since she and I are so alike, I will answer your questions that you put in your review!!!!!!!!  
  
So anyway.. on to the story!  
  
~~England sometime in the Middle Ages/Renaissance time period~~  
  
^in a very spacious tower room in a castle in the country^  
  
A light and commanding voice that suggested confidence and kindness at the same time called out to her handmaiden, "Mary! Could you help me with this clasp? I can't get it tight enough..!"  
  
A submissive yet just as light and kind replied, "Of course Milady! I myself have troubles with that clasp.!" Mary walked over and tied the corset (it's what they used to use for bras, or to just make their breasts seem bigger..) tightly around her slim waist.  
  
Elizabeth let out a gasp as the air was pushed from her lungs forcefully, "I must ask you some thing Mary, how do they expect me to breath, let alone sing in this ridiculous thing, I haven't quite gotten used to not having a full breath of air." Mary only shook her head signifying that she had no idea. Mary continued to look through Elizabeth's armoire for suitable petticoats, over-skirts, and over-shirts (to wear over her corset), she took out three different outfits in different color schemes.  
  
One was a simple earthy toned outfit: hunter green petticoats, a brown bottom skirt with a green skirt that opened in the front to show the brown skirt underneath, a green-toned square-neck tight shirt and a thinner, almost see-through shirt that was also square-neck and tight around her bodice but had very loose sleeves.  
  
The second outfit was definitely accommodating darker tones: crimson petticoats (in this story I define crimson as the shade of Hiei's eyes), a darker crimson bottom skirt with a black skirt that opened in the front to show the dark crimson skirt underneath, a low cut square-neck line tight dark crimson shirt with wide sleeves, there was a black sleeveless low-cut square-neck line that was tight and served as a second, visible bodice.  
  
The third outfit looked as though it were made for a Queen of the Elves, incorporating dark green and pure white: white petticoats, a white bottom skirt with a dark green skirt that opened in the back only a little and also in the front a bit, a tight square-necked white shirt with wide sleeves after the elbow and there is a dark green sleeveless low-cut square- necked sleeveless shirt that was tight and acted as a second, visible bodice.  
  
As Elizabeth looked over them, she felt a subconscious mental pull in the direction of the Elf Queen's outfit. "Mary, will you assist me in putting the white and green outfit on? I may need some help." Mary just nodded her head and complimented Elizabeth's choice in how it would look on her.  
  
Elizabeth pulled the petticoats on over her head and tugged them into place before pulling on the white cotton bottom skirt in the same way. She had a little more difficulty pulling on the dark green silk skirt in the same way, she was afraid to damage the precious material. Elizabeth turned Mary down when she tried to help her into the white cotton shirt that happened to be tight everywhere except for the sleeves below the elbows. Elizabeth had more difficulty getting the second, visible square-necked sleeveless 'bodice'. She accepted Mary's offer to assist her in positioning the last part of her outfit, before adornments.  
  
Elizabeth and Mary walked ( Mary supporting Elizabeth) over to Elizabeth's vanity. Mary held up a simple silver chain to Elizabeth's skin, measuring whether it was the correct length. Mary finally found the perfect length and moved on to the pendant, Elizabeth felt a subconscious pull toward a small Emerald set in silver surrounded by Peridots, seemly adamantly unmovable in their settings. She moved her hand to it and put it on the pendant, Mary obviously didn't see her action because she kept looking.  
  
Mary didn't stop searching until Elizabeth asked her to start 'powdering her face' as Mary often endearingly called it. Mary was startled, but said nothing as she applied pale base, no blush, and jade green with green pearl eye-shadow, and a brownish red lipstick labeled 'Nectar'. "There, Milady! You look as though you were the countance of a doll!" they both smiled at that comment and called for breakfast as Mary tried to smooth out the creases in her green cotton apron that she wore over just a light green dress.  
  
They heard footsteps in the hall and a maid calmly approached Elizabeth and said in a clear yet submissive voice, "His Highness, requests your presence to sing in your angelic voice. Milady, Elizabeth.." and she bowed her self out of the room.  
  
{well, here goes nothing, but I'd better warm up here..} she started singing a scale, making it sound like so much more than just a scale. She quickly walked through the halls of *her* palace. She had been told that when she wed, she would inherit this place and all things in it. As she approached the large wooden doors almost three times as tall as her, she paused, {what song, and what entrance?} she quickly decided on a slow paced Foreign song she had heard and memorized, and she would start singing it as soon as she entered the hall.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
After she sang, her father was pleased and complimented her on her excellent performance of a Japanese folk tune, her father said they were very difficult. "Many thanks father!" he nodded and asked her to sing a bit more of it again when she obeyed, he apparently caught on to something and asked her for a different song in a different language. She sang an Old Spanish song and was only barely halfway through when he stopped her and said, "I am going to get someone to teach you Japanese!"  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
About seven months later  
  
*Elizabeth's chambers*  
  
Elizabeth was sleeping calmly on her bed. {hey, since when can I fly?!} the Elizabeth in the air sees the Elizabeth in the bed {if that's me, then...what's going on here?!} a blue haired young woman floating on something that resembled an oar addressed her, ~hello Elizabeth, I'm Botan! No, you aren't dead, this is just a warning, and you are a demon. Partially healing partially shadow and part fox. Since it's your 18th birthday your demonic powers will begin to show, if you do not hide them, your people will kill you~  
  
~what about Mary? What will happen to her?~ Elizabeth's gaze shifted down to Mary, she was only 17, her birthday was in a month... ~is she a demon too?~  
  
~yes Elizabeth, but she is pure healing~ Botan winked and said ~I've spent too much time here, you need to wake up now, see you some time soon I hope!~ and she disappeared.  
  
Elizabeth woke up startled remembering Botan's visit. Suddenly a surge of anger swept through her and, the room being dark, she stared at the darkest corner and thought she saw a shape, as she tried to make out the outline, the figure just glowed and then stopped glowing and it walked over to Elizabeth. it was a fox! Elizabeth decided she would call it Hikaru. 'come here little Hikaru.' surprisingly enough, the fox obeyed! 'hm. I have telepathic powers, I wonder what else Botan 'forgot' to tell me?!' Elizabeth shrugged 'oh well, at least now I'll have a companion!' Hikaru purred and Elizabeth could have sworn she saw a smile play on the fox's face. I'll always be with you as long as there are shadows, and under your dress would certainly work. I can shape shift to take on the form of any shaow I need, as can you! Just whisper 'Hikaru' and I'll be there, I swear! and with that, Hikaru just merged with her, I forgot to tell you that I am your demon side and you are the healing side. I will dwell inside you, giving advice whenever you need it! 'thanks Hikaru!' Elizabeth fell back asleep because (1) it was a Saturday, and (2) the sun was nowhere near to coming up!  
  
Yay chapter one, 'Dark secrets' is finished!!!!!! Yays!  
  
Anyway, every one in that chapter, except Botan was mine!!!! I don't own yyh!!!  
  
Ja-ne readers, REVIEW  
  
Or no second chapter!  
  
Kiri-Mikonohi 


End file.
